


I am a Jellico Cat

by Marajade933



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marajade933/pseuds/Marajade933
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am a Jellico Cat

I am a Jellico cat.   
Not a common cat   
not a tiger,   
not a lion,   
not a linx,  
but a Jellico cat  
I am of a common cat’s size  
I am as ferocious as a lion,  
I am just as graceful as a tiger  
I am lean like a linx  
I am a Jellico cat  
Once a year I go to the Jellico ball under the Jellico moon  
And dance and dance till the quite of the night I gaze up at the Jellico moon   
One day when I am starring at the Jellico moon   
Happiness’s meaning will dawn on me   
And I will go up, up, up to the heliside lair.  
Until then I will enjoy being with my cat family  
And when the time to say goodbye comes  
I will go home to my human family  
Where I will practice my airs and graces  
Till the Jellico moon rises once more


End file.
